Right Here
by spiritgirl16
Summary: After the fall of Oracion seis and some surprisingly influential words form a certain dragon slayer the council decided to grant Jellal parole in the form of returning back to Fairy Tail for work and under the guardianship of one Natsu Dragneel, will this new chain of events turn out to be for the better, or worse? Srry suck at summaries, pls read!:)


_**!PLOT BUNNY!**_

**_Enjoy and review pls!:3 _**

_**Chapter One:**_

"Jellal ain't going anywhere with you!"

The pink-haired dragon slayer bellowed from where she stood, her clothes were ripped and tattered from just having fought Zero the leader of Oracion seis, but she wasn't about to back down when the new council knights showed and threatened to take away their newly formed ally, Jellal.

The head knight remained silent for a moment under Natsu's intense glare, swallowing a nervous lump form the overwhelming determination she now held in those brown eyes.

"He is accused of treason, as well as being held responsible for single-handedly destroying the previous council and most of it's members"The commander reasoned

"You think I don't know what the hell this guy did!I was the one who stopped him, but he can't leave!"Natsu roared with such intensity that the knights as well as some of the girls fellow mages were taken back by it. Also partially shocked by her claim of having defeated a saint wizard.

"Look..."Natsu began seemingly calming down enough to lower her voice"...I know he's got a whole list of things he's done wrong, none of which were exactly small time things, but there must be some way where he doesn't have to go!He needs to stay here, with us!For Erza's sake!"She reasoned while the Re-quip mage stood stunned

Just as the commander looked like he was about to open his mouth to say no, Natsu pointed an accusatory finger at him"It's the least you can do considering we not only stopped him from using the tower of heaven, but he also just aided us in stopping Nirvana"

The knights stood silent knowing full well she had got them.

"Please, let us take him with us, he can spend his days at Fairy Tail and if he ever so much as thinks of causing trouble again...then we'll hand him over immeidatly, without so much as a single word!"

Silence hung in the air before Natsu felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she looked behind her seeing that it was Erza.

"That's enough Natsu..."The scarlett-haired female said stepping forward"You may take him, pleas just go-

"Very well then"

a collective gasp rang out as the knight commander said those words, slowly he looked back towards Jellal who had chosen to remain speechless this whole time now overcome with a new sense of shock.

"Jella Fernadez, the crimes you have commited are grave in both number and overall scale, however given the current circumstances we have decided it will be best to release you into Fairy Tial custody for the time being, there you will undoubtedly be monitored both on a daily basis and while executing missions, any attempt to leave the guild will be considered as a potential sign of treason and you will brought forth immeidatly into our custody by one Natsu Dragneel"

The commander then turned to look at Natsu standing beside a frozen Erza

"I trust there are no objections?"

Slowly Natsu recovered managing a slihgt shake of the head before hearing the sound of jellal being released from his bonds

"You are hereby placed under guardianship of the said party until then, in exactly one week when we return to headquarters you will be summoned fr your official trial, is that clear?"

"B-but I..."Jellal began, though was quickly cut off the commander who announced they were leaving

The remaining members of the alliance and Jellal watched as they marched away, slowly the ex-convict turned looking at his new 'guildmates' with wide eyes. a look that was shared among many at the moment until a certain blue cat decided to ruin it.

"Natsu, you just convinced them to release a dangerous criminal, what are you thinking!?"

"Not now,Happy"Natsu said, her expression was serious as she stepped around Erza approaching the stunned Jellal stopping approximately about a few centimeters form the males face before connecting her fist with it sending him down on the ground

"N-natsu-san!"Wendy cried out

"Oi, what was that for!?I thought you wanted to save him or something!"Lucy shrieked

However Natsu didn't respond, Jellal touched a hand against his cheek where her fist had collided into

"That was for making Erza cry"Natsu announced holding out a hand signaling fro a silent truce"Now get up so we can start getting your shit of a life together"

At this the others couldn't help but crack a small smile, Erza doing so to hid the tears welling up in her eyes along with Jellals

"Hold on I just thought of something"Lucy spoke drawing everyone's attention"How exactly are we going to explain to the master that we now have an ex-fugitive on our hands?"

Beads of sweat began to cascade down Natsu's face. Crap, she hadn't thought about that, the old man would probably flip out if he knew what she just did.

"Simple since Natsu's the one at fault she'll be the one to explain"Gray stated

"What!?No way!"Natsu yelled fearfully

_**Sorry. I know it's short but I promise to make the next one longer:)**_


End file.
